1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to automatic currency-controlled phonographs and, more particularly, to bonus or bargain merchandising systems for use in such phonographs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currency-operated automatic phonographs or jukeboxes have incorporated devices for awarding bargain pricing under predetermined conditions. For example, Britz et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,157 discloses a bonus play arrangement with a "random event generator" comprising an event scaler. In this device, a credit circuit provides a fixed credit when a first fixed currency amount is deposited. Upon the deposit of a second fixed currency amount, an additional fixed credit is provided along with a bonus credit if the random event generator is in its bonus credit condition.
Jensen et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,788 describes a scan award system adapted to vend an awarded record selection under certain conditions at a bargain price for a limited time interval. In this device, the customer has no control over which record selection is made available during the bonus period.
In order to maximize customer interest, in some automatic phonograph installations or locations it is desirable to initiate bonus offers when the machine has not been played for a predetermined time interval. In other instances, it is desirable to provide bonuses when the phonograph has been played for a similar time period. To applicants' knowledge, prior automatic phonograph bonus award devices do not permit phonograph operators to select under what conditions bonuses are to be awarded to customers in accordance with varying merchandising requirements.